bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CruderRaptor
Friendly reminder: WE'RE NOT "FLOODISTS". We're called "floodians". You obviously did not join on June 6th, 2009, so please stop changing your join date to that. Bungiepedia is supposed to present accurate information, not stuff that you write to be funny. Azineyes 19:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Done. I fixed everything, and it's K now. Sorry Azineyes. I settled everything, and apologized, so now Caboose and his freinds will not be editing mine, or AoA's Bungiepedia Page anytime soon.~CruderRaptor Once again, We know that i did not write June 6th, 2009, that would be other people. ~CruderRaptor You can sign your posts with four "~" if you want. it then changes to this -->Azineyes 19:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Keep it clean Keep your page clean. Stop inserting vulgarities into the page. I already cleaned it up once, and if you continue to replace them, I'll lock your page so that only Foman or I may edit it. Also make sure your page follows this template to avoid being marked for clean up and possible deletion. Administrator Bobcast 20:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Uh, Bobcast. I am not 10 years old. I am actually 14. Please edit that. Thanks. ~CruderRaptor Uh, Do i have Bad Grammar?--CruderRaptor 19:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Most definitely :) iSystematic 23:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) So, I have bad grammar? Doesn't seem like it. =(--CruderRaptor 18:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Uh....Bobcast? You there? I have A LOT of info to update about my profile. Thank you!--CruderRaptor 19:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Are you going to behave? Administrator Bobcast 21:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yes. I shall. You can close it back up, when I am done. And also: I kept on changing the info about how i like to troll people sometimes so it would not be there, but for some reason, somebody kept on adding it back. Anyways, Yes. I shall behave.--CruderRaptor 23:19, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, It is now open for you to edit. Administrator Bobcast 02:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Bobcast. Somebody kind of ruined my page....again. Now it says: "I suck juicy Cocks". Can you make it like how it was?--CruderRaptor 22:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Will do. Administrator Bobcast 22:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Make someone mad? iSystematic 00:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Meh. It was some clan problems. Bobcast, what is my IP Adress. From where i am posting right now?--CruderRaptor 19:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I think he can only see it if you are not signed into an account. Why do you want to know? Azineyes 23:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I am trying to unblock Bungie.net from where I was.--CruderRaptor 02:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :How would knowing your IP address help you with being able to access BNet? Just use admin.bungie.net or seventhcolumn.bungie.net Azineyes 21:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ? Please read the talk page on the AOA page, and incorporate that into your future changes. iSystematic 23:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Okay.--CruderRaptor 00:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC)